


His Inquisitor

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Dragon Age) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen x f!Inquisitor - Against a wall in a public place</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Inquisitor

Hands everywhere, all over each other; touching, grabbing, pulling, teasing. His body presses tightly up against hers, barely enough room to breathe, the small alcove allowing little more. Lips and teeth clash with each eager kiss, noses bumping as they seek out each other’s lips. A button to her breeches falls to the floor in his rush to undo them, desperate to strip her bare, but time wouldn’t allow it. She slips a leg free from the confines of her clothing and quickly he wraps it around his waist, pressing the bulge of his trousers hard against her. She moans into his mouth and he wants nothing more than to make her scream. Scream for him.

Impatient he rips the side of her smalls, pushing them out of the way, while her fingers fumble with the buckle to his belt. The alley is dark, the occasional glimmer of light seeping through the crowds from outside in the square. He knows they have secret onlookers and it only pleases him more to let others see how he takes their precious Inquisitor. He would have everyone in Thedas know that she was his.

He helps her to free himself from his smalls, the need to be inside her, to claim and fill her, becoming too much to bear. He moves a hand down to her cunt, to feel if she’s ready, and, Maker, she’s practically dripping. He growls possessively, knowing that only he is the one to do this to her, and his heart swells with pride, love, _desire_.

He hooks his arms under her knees and she lifts herself, bracing against the wall, before wrapping her legs tightly around him. His cock rubs against her clit and she throws her head back in a quiet whimper. He licks his lips before brushing them along her long neck, tasting the sweat there. He slides into her with a practiced ease, her tight walls closing around him, welcoming him home.

He rocks against her, grunting into her skin as her breathy moans fill the humid air around them. He holds on tight, never wanting to let go, to let _her_ go. More disapproving passers-by but they only urge him on, thrusting into her harder, deeper, until he feels her clench around him impossibly tight. She quivers in his arms, words of adoration whisper into his ear, and he moves his hips faster. He wants to fill her with his seed, to see it drip out of her delicious cunt and know that part of him is inside her as they spend the rest of the day talking to bothersome nobles. He finally spills himself into her with a groan, moving in and out of her until he is entirely spent. Slipping out of her he looks down and smirks, seeing their juices slowly dribble out of her cunt and down her backside.

The people still bustle outside the alleyway, most completely unaware of how the Commander of the Inquisition just fucked his Inquisitor. He lowers her to the floor, a satisfied smile adorned across her beautiful face, and gives her a gentle kiss. She is his, but just as much, if not more, he is hers.


End file.
